villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Max Capricorn
Max Capricorn is the main antagonist of the 2007 Doctor Who Christmas special, "Voyage of the Damned". He is a cyborg and the disgraced former president of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, as well as the leader of the Heavenly Hosts and the owner of the Titanic. Max's trademark was a gold tooth that flashed—both on camera and in person—when he introduced himself. This amazed the Tenth Doctor, who remarked, "It really does that?" He was portrayed by . History Max Capricorn had spent 176 years running his company, and by Christmas 2008, all that was left of his real body was his head, all while relying on a life support machine to survive. Due to the extreme prejudice against cyborgs on the planet Sto, Max was forced to hide away while running Max Capricorn Cruiseliner via hologram. After running his company into the ground, Capricorn was voted out by his own Board of Directors. Furious, he stowed away onboard the Titanic, hiding himself undetected in an indestructible "impact chamber" on Deck 31, where he had control over the Heavenly Hosts, as well as the ship's engines. His plan was sabotage the Titanic's voyage and use the Host to kill all the survivors/witnesses, then crash the Titanic into Earth, where the ship's nuclear storm drive would wipe out all life on the planet. The Board of Directors would be subsequently framed and imprisoned for mass murder, effectively destroying Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. Capricorn, who would survive the Titanic's crash inside the impact chamber, would then have his men recover him from the wreckage, and then use his offshore accounts to retire in luxury to Penhaxico II, where the women were said to be very fond of metal. The first part of his plan is successful when Captain Hardaker disables the ship's shields and magnetizes the hull, drawing a meteor shower towards the ship and severely damaging it. The Heavenly Host then proceed to kill off many of the survivors. However, Midshipman Alonso Frame manages to prevent the engines from failing (albeit temporarily), allowing the Doctor and a group of survivors to figure out the situation. The Doctor uses an override and a loophole in the rules to have the Host take him to Deck 31. The Doctor confronts Capricorn and tries to stop him, but Capricorn disables the engines by himself and restrains the Doctor, ordering the Host to execute him. Astrid Peth (one of the Titanic 's waitresses, who was acting as the Doctor's companion) however, stops him, defiantly announcing "I resign!" before driving a forklift into Max's life support. One of the Host, however, severs the forklift's brake line. Before the Doctor can save her, both she and Max fall over the edge to their deaths. Trivia *Dennis Hopper was initially approached to play Max Capricorn. He expressed interest in the role, but the idea fell through and George Costigan was cast. *Capricorn was initially supposed to have two milky white eyes, but Costigan could not see through the contact lenses, leading to him wearing only one. Navigation Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Charismatic Category:Incriminators Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Saboteurs Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misanthropes Category:Egotist Category:Genocidal Category:Blackmailers Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Extravagant Category:Pure Evil Category:Sophisticated